digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Editing Digimons on Games Section
First, I really apologize if this topic will offend anyone. I really never meant to. It's just there is something need to be discussed related to this specific wikia. For introduction, I know I'm not familiar with Digimon wikia's format specifically, neither also actively editing pages. but I also editing other wikias I get into, specifically games and I got some problems when I got into Digimon wikia. I've played many Digimon games, in this case Digimon World Re:Digitize and Cyber Sleuth recently. So I've tried to edit few pages related to them. The problem is the final edits that made by whoever last editor or admins/moderator in this wikia if it's exist like other wikia. It's really become inaccurate, doesn't match with what I've seen in the game. Let's go straight, I'm editing few digimon pages or cyber sleuth page then the edits are gone. Again, Digimon wikia is not only wikia I ever edit but this wikia is the one I want to discuss about convenience. I'm not claiming my edit was better or perfect, especially I'm not an English person so pardon me with my grammar. I'm okay if an edit is discarded/edited back because it's happened many times, but there is problem regarding this. Before people think I'm not reading guidelines, No I've read them. But that's also my problem when the guidelines, I'm sorry to say it's worse, too restricting the editors, and also inaccurate. These are my points. * It's not a speculation, it's a fact. I've played the game, meet the X digimon or character and what that Character/Digimon does in the game. I even tried to not too spoiling the game even when the wikia contains unmarked spoiler * If a page needs source, then how to add so? I know one of cyber sleuth edits are deleted because my sources are youtube videos. Then how to clarify it's a "fact" if the only one source is you play the game and record photos/videos? I also edit other games wikia and youtube video is acceptable, admins just need to verify/deny it with the rules applied. * There are even some wrong infos in older games. I know months ago I've edited them but now it's inaccurate/wrong again. * What's criterias for a page called "accurate" in this case? Doesn't wikia is supposed to be getting details on certain pages? This wikia got plenty stub pages. I'm sorry again if this will be offending anyone. Even some animes/movies wikia contains fanmade thoughts/speculations instead fact. I know different wikia = different rules, but I really want to somehow add my interest and contributing as well but the current condition just make my motivation down. I'm saying this when I actually also active editors in other wikia, so I know what I'm doing for not just posting a random thoughts, it's a fact that happening in the game. Veeshadow (talk) August 25, 2015 :I think the main issues with your recent edits were twofold: :# The English wasn't the best and required editing. :# It mixed the in-universe role of the species with out-of-universe game mechanics, which we try to keep separate. :If it was one or the other, we'd just fix and move on, but with both of them and the additional factor of no one on the wiki being extremely familiar with the game, we hide and then go back when someone with a little more experience can go over it for errors. Lanate (talk) 02:36, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :: Alright, I can get some summaries. So what can I do to keep those in consistency? Maybe for now let's just limit it to Re:digitize, this game has similar concept to Digimon World, so what's best words to describe a Digimon that appears in the game? From Digimon World: ::* How to obtain it as your partner Digimon ::* How to recruit it into city or its role if it's not recruitable (for example: Machinedramon, final boss) ::Re:Digitize get more complicated, I just take WarGrowlmon for best example. There are your partner Digimon, recruitable Digimon, one forced enemy in colosseum, and one controlled/partner by antagonist/other characters (like Akiho's Digitorin) so total of 4 different WarGrowlmon in the game. Other Digimon while it's not as bad as this they at least get 2 of 4 possible different Digimon even in same Digimon. I just want to repair the editing format so that it's easily understandable. ::Veeshadow (talk) August 26, 2015 :::Your edits are still there, just invisible, so it's not that it's been rejected for being inaccurate, only that it's not up to snuff from a mechanical standpoint. Monzaemon and HerculesKabuterimon's sections for Digimon World are good models for what should be done for Re:Digitize, and display the correct treatment for in-universe and out-universe. After that, the biggest problem is that, yes, your lack of fluency in English makes the section difficult to understand. Sources can be added with ref tags. 05:35, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::What edits have you made that have been "reverted to be inaccurate"? The only edit of yours I can find that wasn't at the most simply rearranged was your edit to Rina Shinomiya, which was reverted because you added a cite that didn't actually clarify the vague wording ("certain quest", player's name) that the tags were marking. 05:35, August 27, 2015 (UTC)